For Whom the Bells Toll
by BlueSkiesSunrise
Summary: Selfi is never seen without a bell on her person. A series of drabbles exploring Selfi's fascination with bells.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Azure Dreams is a product of Konami Co. Ltd. I am making no profit from this story.**_

_I decided to use the Japanese honorifics instead of substituting for the English because "Mr. Koh" sounds weird._

_For those of you unfamiliar with familial terms in Japanese:  
>Otousan = Father<em>

_Oniisan = Brother (older)_

_Okaasan = Mother_

On Otousan's deathbed, he charged Oniisan with my safety. Since Okaasan had passed away giving birth to us, and we had no extended relatives to speak of, Oniisan took that directive very seriously. In fact, looking after me may have been the only thing he did take seriously; in the years following his assumption of the headship of the Rode house, he seemed to busy himself with his pipe dream of becoming a master swordsman and flattering the young women around town, spending far too much of Otousan's inheritance on them.

He wasn't home often, but what he lacked in presence he more than made up with gifts and adoration. I'm not sure what his profession was, to make that kind of money, but I do know I wasn't interested so long as he continued bringing back large packages and boxes covered in glossy paper, wrapped in a large bow, bearing my name. Looking back now, he probably had a lover in another city; no man picks out jewelry and clothing for a noble young lady that well. 

Which would also explain the matronly figure in all black toward the rear of the temple the day we memorialized him… I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that day. That cramped, run-down temple should have been overflowing with bereaved mourners, but it was more than enough room for the few who came to pay their respects. The emptiness in the room left a bitter taste in my mouth as I realized that our family must not have held the same honor I imagined we did; apparently Otousan wasn't as generous with his wealth towards Monsbaiya as he had been towards us, and the townsfolk had resented that. Jealous peasants.

Even more than the disrespectful emptiness and the nameless woman in black, though, I remember the temple bells. Their chiming, the old and stunted priest explained, helped a soul find its way back towards the heavens. I remember worrying that the small, cracked bells might not be loud enough and that eventually Otousan would lose his way and be forced to wander the skies for all eternity. The look on my face must have given away my thoughts because our kindly governess leaned over to whisper that I needn't worry; the departed have exceptional hearing.

Believing her without hesitation, I turned my tear-streaked face to the rafters with gratitude for that crummy temple and its shoddy bells, watching them swing to and fro like dancing flowers and imagining their resounding peals escorting Otousan's soul upward. They would glide one way at first, never synchronized but in a certain choreographed movement nonetheless, and as they switched direction they would begin to sing. I remember a sudden warmth spreading through my heart at the sound… something of an appreciation for both their purpose and their beauty.

As the ceremony ended and the bells went silent, I reluctantly left the temple carrying Otousan's urn. Something felt so final as the bamboo-slatted door clattered shut behind us- as if Oniisan and I were abandoning Otousan to the otherworld for good. And I was much too preoccupied with my guilt and grief to notice the tangled bird's nest and bright, fiery eyes peeking over the edge of his barrel to watch me trudge back to our empty mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Azure Dreams is a product of Konami Co. Ltd. I am making no profit from this story.**_

_One hint as to who Ojisan (which means Uncle) is…_

I was reclining on the chaise lounge by the pool in our center court, lazily twirling a wooden staff in my hand, when Oniisan burst through the French doors, his entire face painted an unflattering shade of puce. I had absolutely no interest in his tantrum, but experience had taught me that he was going to rave about it whether or not I cared, so I slipped on a mask of concerned confusion before asking him what was wrong. I would stop listening after the first few sentences; it was bound to concern that unsightly barbarian.

Oniisan was right about one thing, however: after an entire year of training at the tower ourselves, it was infuriating to hear the rumors buzzing around town that Koh, of all people- stupid, _poor_ Koh- was having no trouble reaching floors unseen by mankind since his equally stupid and poor father. And while I was unable to vouch for Oniisan's swordsmanship (he tended to rely more on buying the most expensive weaponry than honing his skills by practicing proper technique), _I_ had inherited the same strong inclination towards magic that Ojisan had possessed; sensing my potential, he had even taken it upon himself to teach me some rudimentary spells before he disappeared into the tower seven years ago.

So how on earth was that ill-bred urchin finding such easy success after only a sparse number of ventures into the tower? It confounded me to no end, and I resolved to figure out the secret to his success at any cost. And I almost lost my life because of my stubborn disdain for him.

I was resting on the second floor when the eerie clanking of the elevator alerted me to another tamer's presence; I hid behind a stone pillar and hoped I was pressed close enough that the torch at the top didn't cast my shadow across the floor. I watched Koh saunter into the main room, stopping in the middle of it with his fist on his hip. I'm sure he was confused by the lack of confrontation; on most days, either Oniisan or myself occupied the second floor. Sometimes we were both there. He scanned the area, his head swiveling from left to right and left again, before cocking his head to the side and heaving his shoulders. I ducked back behind the pillar; I didn't want to be discovered spying on him. _Was he saying something?_ I strained to catch his mutterings when a high-pitched voice rang out in the quiet around us.

"What are you so worried about? No 'Prince of Monsbaiya', no pointless time-consuming battle."

"It's not that…" a voice I recognized as Koh's replied. "I thought… I could've sworn I saw Selfi on the first floor…" I felt the tips of my ears burning; I thought I had been careful enough! "I thought she might have waited on the second floor to insult me like she usually does." It was silent for a moment until Koh exploded, "Don't look at me like that! I just don't want her to come up missing is all! _I'd_ probably catch the blame for it. That's _it_."

"If you say so," replied the other voice. "In any case, it doesn't look like either of the Twit Twins are here, so let's head up to the third floor already." I bristled at his insulting nickname, but at least I knew it was someone familiar with Oniisan and me.

I heard Koh pivot and start towards the elevator, but by the time I allowed myself to peer around the corner, neither of them were in sight. I was alone again.

As I considered their conversation I felt the full weight of their insults hit me. Did that _filthy peasant_ honestly believe _I_- a member of the legendary Rode family- would be so easily overtaken by a monster on the _very first_ floor? And his companion! Could he _possibly_ place me in the same league as _Oniisan_? I would show them not to underestimate Selfi Rode!

My nails dug into my palms as I strode to the elevator. True, I hadn't ventured so high into the tower _yet_, but that only meant I was inexperienced- not incapable! Poised in front of the elevator and trembling with rage, I groped around in my purse to check for my staff and a wind crystal; having both of them, I boldly stepped onto the glowing orb.

The elevator began whirring and clinking, and I felt my body lock into place as I was lifted into the air. It went dark briefly before I was deposited in a random room. I quickly took in my surroundings: no monsters. (The last thing one wants in the tower is to be caught unawares.) I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and took a tentative step, noticing the way even the slightest sound echoed off the walls. I stood still, trying to listen for my breathing, but I was distracted by the faintest sound of… music? It wasn't loud enough to muffle the sound of an approaching monster, but it was still creepy. Did this music play on the first two floors, as well? I had never noticed it before, but now it made my palms sweat.

I shook my head, hoping to break loose of the music's effect on me, and continued on the path to the north. It was too quiet, and I was beginning to grow suspicious. Had Koh killed off all the monsters before I arrived? I reminded myself not to lower my guard. Surely more were spawning- or hatching or whatever they did- as I walked; it was better to be paranoid than lax. A slack attitude could mean death, and I was too beautiful and wealthy to die young.

I carefully shuffled down a narrow corridor towards what appeared to be a rather large room; maybe I would find something of worth inside- not that I needed it. On second thought, if there had been anything of monetary value on the floor I'm sure treasure-hunting Koh will have snatched it up long before I got here. The pathway widened before me, and I climbed up the steps leading towards the room looming ahead. I leaned through the doorway, checking for any monsters: coast clear. I placed my hand on the jagged opening in the wall to steady myself and further inspected the room. There were quite a lot of raised areas that made it difficult to see the entire room at once, so I decided to climb to the highest point and have a look around. Atop my perch, I saw an herb growing up through the cracks in the tiles and… not much else. I leapt to the ground, deciding to leave the herb for someone who might need it. A broad pathway extended for quite some distance towards the east; I could see it branch off in three different directions. A weary sigh crossed my lips as I hopped down from the stoop and started walking towards the intersection. I considered my choices; turning south might take me back to the room I started in, so that option was pointless. Continuing east might take me somewhere new, but I would probably find that room eventually should I decide to travel north again. When I arrived at the crossway, I cast a sidelong glance east as I turned onto the northern path.

Soon I wished I hadn't taken the northern route; it went on forever, bending and stretching further than I could see. My sandals weren't meant for this type of trekking. After what was clearly about 15 kilometers, I finally came across a room; it was probably the first room I would have come across had I continued east instead of going north like a fool.

Thankfully there was a small raised area in this room as well, and I sat to rest my tired feet for a bit. I leaned forward to rub my delicate ankles when I saw something oblong half-tucked behind a ledge. _It couldn't be…_ I stood to my feet, feeling numb. _Why would Koh leave an egg behind?_ I staggered towards it slowly, hoping it wasn't a mirage. It was such a pretty shade of orange, like a deep fire, seeming to glow in the dim light of the monster tower.

I was just on the other side of the raised mass when chaos rained down around me; in a matter of seconds the empty space of the room was transformed into a monsters' den! It was full to brimming, and my throat strangled the cry that rose up inside of me. I stared directly into the large, unblinking blue eye of a floating, metallic beast; what would have seemed to be rust from a distance revealed itself to be blood, and I felt myself grow sick. Its top and bottom half were adorned with spikes and separated by a sharp rotating gear that whirred like an electric saw. Without warning, it reared back and flung itself forward. I threw myself to the ground to avoid it, unwittingly dodging two attacks because a monster behind me- half knight, half fire demon- had chanted a sled spell aimed at my back. The giant metal beast let out a piercing shriek as it exploded upwards, and the attacking monster bore down on me. I scrambled for my staff and flipped onto my back, not wanting to waste the time needed to stand up before casting a spell.

A binding spell froze the fire-knight with its sword not half a meter from my leg; I had only enough time to roll out from underneath it and stand up before a Troll's mace glanced my ribcage. I felt rather than heard the scream tear out of my throat. At nearly the same moment, a Pulunpa dug its horn into the back of my thigh. I stumbled directly into another of the metallic monsters, my outstretched hand landing on one of its thorns; immediately, I recoiled, trying to regain my footing while monsters battered me from every direction. I felt my strength leaving rapidly, and I realized I was in a struggle to survive. I reached for my pouch, but a whirring noise appeared at my side. I spun to my right just as another copper monster reared back to attack; there was nothing for me to do but throw up my hands in a desperate attempt to protect my more vital organs. It slammed into my considerably weaker body with much more force than I was prepared to handle, and I was knocked back onto the ground, the bell on my cape jingling with the force.

I will never be able to explain my gratitude for what happened then.

Being the older between us, and also a man, Oniisan took his directive from Otousan incredibly seriously; before I set out for a tower quest Oniisan always pressed a wind crystal into my gloved hand, told me to _'get out of there'_ should I run into any danger, and fastened a bell to my cape. I would tear away, snapping that I was 16, too, and that he needn't baby me. _'I always have my magic,'_ I would inform him snidely as I slammed the door shut behind me.

But at that moment, with the warm glow of a Holy Bell encompassing the room, I wept for the way I had treated Oniisan; he was the reason I was alive. Oniisan personally went to the priest to have the bells blessed before I left the estate. I watched as the monsters filed out of the room under the influence of some unbearably painful force, tears distorting my vision. Dragging myself to my knees, I crawled to the treasure at the far side of the room. Cradling it against my chest ever so gently, I removed the wind crystal from my bag and hoisted it into the air; I rested my eyes as the magic transported me to the tower gates at the edge of Monsbaiya, so I never saw the face of the tamer who cried out my name as I left. But it sounded awfully familiar…


End file.
